Connor Diego
Biography As a kid Connor didn't feel any different than any of the normal kids, in fact, if he didn't almost become dinner for a group of vampire cheerleaders (or what ever they were) he might not have known he was a demigod. Of course he was a great builder, but compared to other Hephaestus kids he had no skill. Sure he almost burn down his school in sixth grade when he built a not so fake volcano, or the time in seventh grade when he built a robot body guard that kinda exploded. If you don't get the point he is great at blowing stuff up. Anyway, as a kid his parents were always moving from place to place, so he didn't have many friends, and after he went to Camp Half-Blood things didn't change much, he made jokes often, once the laughter was gone so were his "friends", after classes he often shrunk away into the shadows to be alone. Once he got into camp he still wasn't sure he belonged there, he still hadn't been claimed so he stayed with the Hephaestus kids. They were all right, but the smelled like oil and burning gasoline, although they had this awesome Wii with a dumbot mode they called it. The most interesting thing he build was a part for a dragon, witch later went haywire. He, of course spent time on the sports of camp, like capture the flag at first he got mowed down by that Percy kid, however he later learned he was fast and his great smoke bomb recipe helped him stay hidden (because he didn't have that Yankees cap Annabeth did). He tried almost every activity he could, he was okay at most, he could build, he could shoot targets with ease, his swords men ship was far from perfect, he could play the guitar (but the Apollo kids made him look pathetic), and he could run, but not like the Hermes kids. He had spent one year at camp, but still wasn't claimed. Early Life As a kid he was dropped many times on his head, but no really. As a kid he moved a lot he had a friend for about 3 years then moved, sometimes he even only had a friend for a year, nobody stayed around long. He went to a school for a month to a year or two then he moved. Nothing really happened to him as a kid really. He climbed some trees, blew up his bike, ate a sandwich or two, but until he went to Camp Half-Blood. Appearance Connor has dusty blonde hair, and is skinny. Alliances *Leo Valdez *Alison Simmions *Pretty much everyone Enemies *Anyone who doesn't like puppies *Anyone who makes him mad Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Connor's only power is common sense and innovative ideas *Connor has no abilities *Connor has many weapons including *Swords lot's of em' *His handmade bow with some 'BOOM' arrows (courtesy of Apollo's kids) *His bronze shield with no lightning bolt inside *His pouch of various bombs, most notably the firecracker bombs(if he jumps too much they explode). Gallery images.list.co.uk_iain-de-c.jpg 359e8cd83a1986e32847ad31f49c5044.jpg Iain-De-Caestecker-iain-de-caestecker-34328146-427-640.jpg Iain-de-Caestecker-iain-de-caestecker-36973279-500-635.png FZZT-Copyright-ABC-inc-15.jpg Agents-of-S.H.I.E.L.D.-46.jpg Category:Male Category:Fifteen Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:American Category:Unclaimed Category:Green demigod